Arena y Azúcar
by BekNeko
Summary: MERSTUCK! AU. Los hermanos Vantas llevan una vida tranquila en un pueblo costero, donde los humanos conviven con las sirenas. Sin embargo, sus vidas darán un vuelco con la aparición de Cronus, un habitante del mar que, intentando cambiar su destino, traerá de vuelta recuerdos ya olvidados del pasado de los hermanos. [Cronkri, Johnkat] [Clasificado M por futuras actualizaciones]
1. Prólogo

El agua lo rodeaba completamente. Sintió cómo golpeaba su cuerpo y lo bamboleaba, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Estaba intentando aplastar al intruso, expulsarlo, reducirlo a la nada entre la espuma. Trató de luchar contra el mar, pero el oleaje lo arrastró hacia abajo, la presión creciendo en su pecho. Su cabeza dolía. Sentía sus oídos a punto de estallar. Su pecho quemando, llorando, pidiendo el aire que tanto necesitaba. De repente, el peso sobre él fue demasiado. Sus pulmones se rindieron y abrió la boca, desesperado por respirar. El agua salada invadió su cuerpo, pero no apagó el fuego del interior de su pecho, sino que le hizo crecer, extendiéndose a sus extremidades agotadas y sin fuerza, a su mente ofuscada. Fuego y agua, tratando de hacerse con el control en su interior, de poseerlo y aniquilarlo, hasta no dejar nada.

Tenía tanto sueño... Sólo deseaba escapar del dolor. Abrió los ojos. A su alrededor todo era oscuridad, un gran vacío aterrador. Sobre él, una ligera claridad turbulenta. Debía llegar hasta la luz. Era la única forma de que parara. Pero tenía tanto sueño... Quizá dormir detendría su agonía. Sus párpados eran infinitamente pesados... Sintió cómo su mente se deslizaba hacia la oscuridad... Entre sus pestañas apareció un destello azul, una nueva luz... La luz del cielo estaba demasiado lejos, pero quizá podría llegar hasta la luz azul, aunque tendría que dejar a su cuerpo atrás... Tal vez en la luz encontraba a sus padres... Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaban? No podía recordar adónde habían ido... Pensar era doloroso. Cerró los ojos, rendido.

De repente, sintió unas manos en sus mejillas, más frías que el fuego desatado bajo su piel, pero aun así mucho más cálidas que la gélida oscuridad líquida que lo rodeaba. ¿No había muerto todavía? Unos labios rozaron los suyos, más fríos que los suyos, pero más cálidos que el agua que había entrado a través de ellos. Parecían querer decirle que todavía estaba allí, que no había desaparecido, que todavía podía llegar a la luz del cielo. Entonces los labios se volvieron cálidos, y bajó sus párpados se coló un destello azul. Su pecho de repente dejó de sentirse pesado, y notó cómo su cuerpo expulsaba el agua del interior y el oxígeno volvía a sus extremidades y su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio a un chico de su edad, sin camiseta, sonriendo débilmente. Trató de preguntarle quién era, pero no pudo. Algo no era normal. Podía respirar, pero el aire no entraba por su nariz. Sintió un ligero picor a ambos lados de su cuello y alzó una mano para tocarlo. Descubrió unas aberturas que antes no estaban allí. Miró al chico otra vez. Él también tenía, así que debía de estar bien. Quizá todo aquello sólo era un sueño.

La sonrisa del chico se hizo aún más grande, extendiéndose a sus ojos azules, y le dio la mano, tirando de él hacia la superficie. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que su salvador no era humano. El lugar donde sus caderas deberían convertirse en piernas estaba cubierto de escamas azules, que llegaban hasta donde deberían haber estado sus pies y más allá, en una larga cola de pez del color del topacio azul. Miró sus propias piernas, asustado ante la posibilidad de haberse convertido en un pez, pero seguían allí. Suspiró con alivio, liberando unas burbujas, y volvió a mirar hacia el chico. La luz parecía mucho más próxima. Entonces el habitante del mar giró. Miró hacia él, aún sonriendo, y señaló hacia donde debía de estar la costa, tirando de su mano como para decirle que se diera prisa. Ahora, cerca de la superficie, pudo ver que el pelo de su nuevo amigo era negro, su piel morena y cubierta de pequeñas pecas azules, que brillaban en la oscuridad y se extendían por su espalda, hombros, mejillas y nariz. La mano que agarraba la suya le dio un apretón y tiró de él otra vez. El chico comenzó a bucear, cansado de quedarse atrás, ignorando el ligero dolor de cabeza que aún persistía, y con la extraña sensación de que olvidaba algo. El niño pez soltó su mano, y ambos nadaron juntos durante unos minutos.

De repente, su compañero se paró, señalando hacia delante. La playa se encontraba bastante cerca, y no parecía querer aproximarse más. Ondeó la mano a modo de despedida, con una sonrisa triste. El muchacho también se despidió de él con la mano, pero paró y señaló hacia la superficie del agua. El otro asintió, y ambos subieron a la superficie.

Sintió cómo sus pulmones buscaban aire automáticamente, y tosió, su garganta todavía en llamas. Consiguió hablar a duras penas.

—¿Cómo... —Respiraba con dificultad— te llamas?

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa antes de responder.

—John. ¿Y tú?

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer que su irritada y reseca garganta se dignara a emitir algún sonido.

—Karkat. Karkat Vantas.

Su voz se quebró, sus cuerdas vocales negándose a hacer otro esfuerzo. Sintió cómo el picor se volvía insoportable, y su pecho se sacudió en un ataque de tos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente, tratando de calmar su laringe. Notó que el agua se agitaba de repente, y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Nada. John había desaparecido, dejándolo a unos metros de la playa. Karkat hizo un último esfuerzo y nadó hasta la orilla, donde se dejó caer resollando. Se tumbó boca arriba en la arena, respirando fatigosamente. Tocó su cuello. Las aberturas de su cuello habían desaparecido, pero seguía sintiendo rugosas esas franjas de piel. Los párpados parecían de hierro, y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¿Dónde estaba papá? ¿Y Kankri? Un dolor sordo palpitaba en su sien. Sabía que tenía que recordar algo, pero la sola idea de recordar le resultaba agotadora. Y así, acunado por el susurro de las olas, se dejó caer en los brazos del sueño.

* * *

El equipo de rescate lo encontró en ese mismo lugar tres horas después.


	2. Capítulo 1

Kankri subió la cremallera de su abrigo marrón y abrió el paraguas antes de salir a la calle. Una ráfaga de viento le golpeó la cara y se coló bajo la cazadora, haciéndole temblar. Echó a andar rápidamente, las manos ocultas en los bolsillos mientras dejaba atrás el supermercado donde trabajaba. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Había anochecido hacía un rato, pero no se podían ver las estrellas, ocultas por las nubes, que habían llegado hacía un par de días y no parecían tener intención de irse. El sonido del oleaje contra el acantilado resultaba atronador, incluso en la parte alta del pueblo, donde vivían Kankri y su hermano. Aquellos días eran los peores, en los que el cielo agitado parecía convertirse en un espejo del enfurecido mar, rodeándolo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a engullir al muchacho y a arrastrarlo a él y a todo aquello que conocía a las oscuras profundidades, dejando nada a su paso, como ya había intentado hacer una vez.

Kankri sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos. Parecía que estaba a punto de llover, así que apretó el paso. Un par de minutos después se encontraba frente a su casa, que a simple vista parecía vacía. Sacó las llaves temblando ligeramente y se aproximó a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir alguien la abrió desde dentro. En el umbral se encontraba su hermano pequeño en camiseta de manga corta y shorts, con gesto huraño.

—Hola, Karkat —Kankri se aclaró la garganta y sonrió—. Hace un tiempo de locos, quizás deberías abrigarte más. Sería bastante inconveniente si terminaras enfermo por pasear por ahí en pantalones cortos y con estas temperaturas.

Recibió un gruñido en respuesta mientras su hermano volvía a entrar y se acurrucaba en el sofá de la sala de estar. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, y Kankri vio que la televisión estaba encendida, pausada en una escena de una de las películas favoritas de su hermano. También apreció que Karkat estaba acompañado por uno de sus amigos. En concreto Kanaya, la menor de las hermanas Maryam, que vivían un par de casas más abajo que la de ellos. La chica no parecía demasiado interesada en la película, y en cuanto vio a Kankri una pequeña sonrisa revoloteó en sus labios.

—Buenos días, Kankri —La muchacha aprovechó para levantarse del sofá e ir a saludarle—. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día.

—Encantado de verte, Kanaya —Kankri dejó el abrigo en el perchero y puso las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve el placer de verte por aquí. Sabes que aprecio la compañía que haces a Karkat y la buena relación de amistad que mantienes con él. Sin embargo —Un leve resoplido exasperado llegó desde el sofá—, no puedo evitar preguntarme si a tu madre le parecería bien que permanecieras con nosotros hasta estas horas.

—POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, KANKRI —Su hermano se irguió en el sofá y le miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Tenemos diecisiete años, no somos estúpidos bebés babeantes que todavía se cagan encima. ¿Ves que lleve putos pañales? No, así que...

—En realidad, Karkat, debería ir volviendo a casa —Kanaya se puso su chaquetón verde—. Ya terminaremos la película otro día, ¿vale? —Se giró hacia Kankri, ignorando el murmullo malhumorado que venía del sofá— Le daré recuerdos a Porrim de tu parte.

Karkat se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la puerta para despedirse. La chica le dijo algo en voz baja y luego abrió la puerta para marcharse. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido.

La casa se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Entonces Karkat entró al salón, apagó la televisión y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Kankri observó cómo rebuscaba en los armarios y sacaba una bolsa de patatas fritas. El chico salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras para escabullirse a su habitación, probablemente con la intención de pasar la noche jugando en el ordenador hasta quedarse dormido. Kankri suspiró y se dispuso a preparar algo para que cenaran los dos. Su hermano era normalmente una persona difícil de tratar, y más de una vez había tenido una charla con él acerca de los buenos modales y el uso de un lenguaje apropiado, pero él parecía ser un experto en ignorar los consejos de Kankri, especialmente después del accidente. Sin embargo, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Lo arrastraría fuera de su habitación si era necesario. Al fin y al cabo, él era la única familia que le quedaba, y debían permanecer unidos.

Una vez hubo preparado la cena y puesto la mesa, subió a reclamar la atención de su arisco hermano. Lo encontró chateando en el ordenador y con la música a todo volumen, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y una charla sobre la convivencia familiar y sus ventajas para hacerle bajar refunfuñando las escaleras y arrastrar los pies hasta la mesa de la cocina. Kankri se sentó a su lado, mirándolo atentamente mientras engullía la comida. Ambos tenían un aspecto muy similar, pelo marrón corto, oscuro y ondulado, cara redonda, nariz respingona y baja estatura, pero Karkat era considerablemente más moreno que él, sobre todo debido a todas las horas que pasaba en la playa. Horas que en su opinión deberían estar en parte destinadas a sus estudios, que no iban exactamente mal pero que podrían ser mejores. Kankri quería que su hermano aprovechara la oportunidad que tenía de ir a la universidad y aspirar a un trabajo mejor en el futuro. Oportunidad que su hermano mayor no tuvo, aunque hubiera sido el mejor alumno de su curso. Sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta. De repente unos ojos grises levantaron la vista y se clavaron en los suyos, de tono cobrizo. Debajo del enfurruñamiento que lucían apareció un destello de genuina preocupación que desapareció al instante, reemplazado por arrepentimiento. Karkat se removió incómodamente en su asiento.

—¿Qué tal el día?

Fue apenas un susurro. Kankri parpadeó varias veces antes de atreverse a responder a la tímida propuesta de paz.

—Se podría decir que bien —pinchó la tortilla con el tenedor, sin demasiado apetito—. El trabajo estaba tranquilo. La señorita Paint pasó por allí. Parece ser que se va a casar el próximo verano —Karkat tenía la mirada perdida, pensativo—. Bueno, hablemos de ti.

—Hum...

Karkat apoyó los brazos en la mesa. Kankri iba a señalarle que eso era una falta de educación, pero su hermano prosiguió.

—...estuve en la playa —Murmuró.

—¿En la playa?

—Sí.

—¿Tú solo?

Karkat esperó unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Con Dave.

—Así que... ¿Ahora ese chico Strider y tú sois amigos? Siempre me diste a entender que te llevabas mal con él.

Karkat respondió sin levantar la vista.

—No, es decir sí... Bueno, ahora es distinto. Supongo que es un tipo guay después de todo —Kankri vio una ligera mancha de color rojo subiendo a las mejillas de su hermano—. ¡Pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie, especialmente a Dave, o te corto la lengua y te la meto por el...!

—PARA —interrumpió Kankri—. No te preocupes por eso. Y de todas formas, no es necesario que hagas uso de ese tipo de vocabulario, y menos sin motivo. Podría resultar perturbador para las personas que hablen contigo, en especial...

—¿Quieres oírlo, o no? —Su hermano parecía nervioso por algo— Lo que vimos en la playa, digo.

—Sigue.

—Bueno, pues estábamos en la playa y de repente vimos que la marea traía algo a la arena, y la gente se acercó a verlo y era...

Kankri terminó la frase por él.

—¿Una sirena?

El brillo en los ojos de Karkat respondió por él. Las sirenas habían aparecido en la costa por primera vez hacía veinte años. Al principio había habido avistamientos fugaces, pero poco a poco se habían ido haciendo más frecuentes. Estas criaturas fascinaron a la comunidad científica, que inmediatamente envió a un grupo de biólogos marinos a estudiarlas. Todavía conservaban un laboratorio en primera línea de playa, y de vez en cuando salían al mar a intentar atrapar una o a bucear en las zonas donde podían aparecer. Veinte años tras su llegada, todavía no habían podido, aunque habían estado cerca en varias ocasiones. También habían localizado su colonia submarina. No obstante, no podían acceder a ella, ya que una fuerza invisible la rodeaba como una cúpula y sólo permitía la entrada y salida a las criaturas del océano. Algunos periódicos habían hablado del descubrimiento de la Atlántida y de la existencia de seres mágicos bajo el mar. Los científicos todavía estaban tratando de dar una explicación a la invisible muralla que no les permitía llegar a su objeto de estudio, sin conseguirlo. No obstante, desde la distancia a la que el escudo les permitía llegar, habían visto que su colonia tenía un aspecto similar al de un municipio humano. Habrían querido aproximarse algo más, pero un grupo de habitantes del mar les había atacado y obligado a irse de allí, con suerte de que todos salieran ilesos. La conclusión que sacaron de aquel suceso fue que la comunidad submarina no permitiría a los humanos que se acercaran a ellos, pero tampoco deseaban causarles daño.

La existencia de las sirenas nunca causó daño a los habitantes de la superficie. Lo que es más, había convertido el lugar en una de las preferencias turísticas del estado, atrayendo a miles de extranjeros ansiosos de ver a las misteriosas criaturas que poblaban las profundidades. Esto había provocado un crecimiento espectacular del pueblo, que pronto se convertiría en una pequeña ciudad, y había cambiado la vida de sus habitantes, que se vieron favorecidos por la avalancha de turistas deseosos de dejar su dinero en la localidad. En resumen, la mayoría de la población (excepto un grupo de pescadores) aceptaba y agradecía la compañía de sus extraños vecinos.

No obstante, Kankri les estaba agradecido por un motivo diferente, que recordaba cada vez que miraba a su hermano. Los ojos grises seguían fijos en él, incómodos.

—Um... Era de las amarillas —Karkat prosiguió apresuradamente, visiblemente nervioso y deseoso poner fin a la conversación—. Por lo visto debía de estar muerta, porque llegó a la orilla para convertirse en burbujas. Cuando llegaron los tipos del laboratorio la marea ya se había llevado la mayor parte, así que no han podido conseguir muestras. Una pena, ¿no crees? Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches...

El muchacho se levantó rápidamente y dejó su plato en el fregadero, murmurando una despedida forzada. Mientras salía por la puerta, Kankri vio cómo se llevaba la mano al cuello, tratando de ocultar las tres cicatrices paralelas que atravesaban horizontalmente un lado de su cuello, y que tenían unas gemelas al otro lado. Desde el incidente, su hermano se había obsesionado con ocultarlas bajo jerséis de cuello alto y largas bufandas, y no había sido posible hacerle vestir otra cosa hasta hacía medio año. Todavía, sin embargo, se rascaba el cuello constantemente, y las ocultaba inconscientemente con las manos, como si deseara hacerlas desaparecer.

De repente, un trueno sonó en el exterior, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Kankri se asomó a la ventana. El cielo nocturno era un remolino de nubes y había empezado a llover. Suspiró, cerrando la cortina. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Nota: ¡Ya está aquí el capítulo 2! Perdón por la espera, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que he estado ocupada con el instituto y la falta de inspiración tampoco ha ayudado ;-; Aun así, os traigo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual... ¡Ahora empieza lo interesante! Sí encontráis alguna errata, no dudéis en avisarme, soy la primera que odia los errores ortográficos cuando leo. Espero que os guste y que la espera haya merecido la pena :)_

* * *

Kankri levantó la taza de café y dio un largo sorbo. Fuera, el suave tintineo de la lluvia contra el pavimento le invitaba a permanecer en casa todo el día. Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, cómodo en su cálido rincón. Cerró los ojos, deseando que ese instante durara tan sólo un poco más, tan sólo unos minutos de soledad antes de tener que irse a trabajar.

Sin embargo, unos pesados y lentos pasos en la escalera le indicaron que Karkat tenía otros planes para la mañana. Oyó cómo su hermano se servía (de forma extremadamente ruidosa) su propio desayuno y el suave "ding" de la tostadora. Kankri dio un último sorbo a su café y se acercó a la cocina. Allí, Karkat estaba untando una tostada con mermelada de fresa, que inmediatamente después comenzó a engullir a toda prisa.

Kankri se fijó en él. No tenía muy buen aspecto; estaba algo más pálido de lo normal y unas grandes ojeras se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Karkat no dormía demasiado bien, especialmente cuando había tormenta. Esas noches el muchacho las pasaba completamente despierto, jugando a videojuegos entre cabezada y cabezada. Aquella había sido una de esas noches, Kankri estaba seguro. Karkat emitió un sonoro bostezo, confirmando su sospecha, para después terminar con su desayuno apresuradamente. ¿A qué venía tanta prisa? Era sábado, ni siquiera tenía que ir a clase. Su hermano terminó y subió corriendo las escaleras. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El chico bajó de nuevo, esta vez llevando una cazadora roja, pantalones de chándal y unas gastadas deportivas blancas. Observó atónito cómo ignoraba su presencia, se subía la capucha y se dirigía a la puerta. Kankri fue detrás de él y le detuvo, sujetándole por el hombro. Su hermano todavía no había terminado de crecer, y Kankri, aunque era bajo, era un par de cabezas más alto que él.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?

Karkat se giró hacia él, molesto.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? De todas formas, es sábado.

–Precisamente por eso –Respondió, como si fuera obvio–. Simplemente me parece inusual que, siendo una mañana de sábado en la que no tienes nada que hacer, y teniendo en cuenta que esta noche no has dormido especialmente bien, te despiertes tan pronto y te dispongas a salir a estas horas, más si consideramos que el tiempo atmosférico hoy no está siendo precisamente agradable para las actividades en el exterior.

Karkat se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

–Dave –murmuró–. Quiere sacar fotos. En el acantilado. Dice que en días lluviosos se pueden sacar fotos muy buenas desde arriba.

Todo el mundo conocía la afición de Dave por la fotografía. Desde hacía unos años sus fotos eran la portada de la revista local, que publicaban una vez al mes unos cuantos jóvenes de la localidad. Kankri había escrito un par de veces algún artículo para la revista, pero desde hacía unos años no tenía tiempo para eso. Todavía se enteraba de lo que pasaba por la redacción, básicamente gracias a sus charlas con la escritora principal, Rose, una chica algo misteriosa que trabajaba en la biblioteca. Rose y Dave eran primos, y pese a todas sus diferencias también amigos muy cercanos. Por eso, de vez en cuando la menor de las Lalonde pasaba por su casa, con Dave, Kanaya y su hermano. También acompañaba en ocasiones a Dave y Karkat cuando iban a sacar fotos, y Kankri a veces la veía al salir del trabajo, sentada junto a la ventana de la cafetería que se encontraba frente al supermercado, en ocasiones sola y otras veces con Kanaya, pero siempre con algún libro entre las manos. De repente, recordó que tenía que hablar con ella sobre la última lectura que le recomendó.

–Uhm... –Kankri soltó el hombro de su hermano– ¿Va Rose con vosotros hoy?

–No. ¿Por?

–Verás...

Se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Karkat se apresuró a abrir, y entró Dave llevando un chubasquero que no había evitado que se mojara completamente el pelo. Kankri observó que llevaba la cámara consigo, guardada en su mochila. Karkat murmuró una despedida y se marcharon en seguida, no sin que antes su hermano mayor se asegurara de avisarles de que no se acercaran mucho al borde del acantilado. Lo último que quería era un accidente.

Seguía lloviendo cuando Kankri salió hacia el trabajo. Vivía a un cuarto de hora del supermercado, y por lo tanto iba andando hasta allí. Tampoco tenía un coche para desplazarse, pero no le preocupaba especialmente. Si necesitaba ir a alguna parte Porrim se ofrecía a llevarle. El chico tenía la sensación de que la hermana mayor de las Maryam lo trataba como si aún tuviera diez años, siempre cuidando de él y preocupándose a veces en exceso. No es que no estuviera agradecido. Simplemente necesitaba un poco de espacio. Sin embargo un viaje en coche le habría venido bien, sobre todo en momentos como aquel, en los que sus botas prácticamente se hundían en los charcos. Estornudó y apretó el paso. Sería estupendo tener su propio vehículo, por lo menos para los días lluviosos.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún incidente. En días como ese, cuando el ultramarinos se encontraba casi desierto, Kankri encontraba increíblemente aburrido su trabajo, y esto había empezado a suceder con más frecuencia desde que se abrió un gran centro comercial un par de calles más abajo, más cerca del centro de la localidad. Salvo unos pocos clientes habituales del barrio, cada vez compraba allí menos gente. Es más, la situación había llegado hasta un punto en el que Kankri se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podría mantener ese empleo. Le gustaba su trabajo, con sus días aburridos y sus clientes habituales, y no quería tener que ver a la amable y cariñosa señora Leijon cerrando su tienda, aunque esto fuera a largo plazo inevitable. Suspiró, mirando al reloj. Eran las cinco y veinte. Aún le quedaba más de media hora para acabar su turno, y no podía esperar a acabar. Podría pasarse por la biblioteca a la vuelta, quizá. Se estaba quedando sin buenas lecturas en casa, pero seguramente Rose podría recomendarle algo interesante (aunque sus gustos literarios fueran en ocasiones algo oscuros y siniestros).

Las puertas se abrieron y entró una enorme figura algo desarreglada. Kankri susurró un saludo. Por algún motivo que no lograba identificar aquella era la única persona con la que nunca tenía ganas de hablar. El señor Makara era un hombre intimidante; debía de medir más de dos metros, y era el único pescador que se atrevía a entrar en la zona de las sirenas y salía de allí sin que los habitantes del mar hubieran destrozado sus redes. Los niños pequeños murmuraban que era tan terrorífico que ni las sirenas se atrevían a acercarse a su barco, y salían corriendo en cuanto lo veían aparecer. Kankri no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse asustado, pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza que había algo inquietante sobre él. Es más, él había ido a clase con sus dos hijos, se habían criado juntos, y nunca ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo cuando estaban con él, pero aun así aquel hombre siempre le había inspirado desconfianza.

–Hola –Si había algo sobre Carlos Makara que llamara la atención más que su corpulencia, eso era su voz. Pese a su aspecto gigante y amenazador, su voz era siempre suave y tranquila, casi un susurro, como si no perteneciera a él. Y quizá eso lo hacía aún más terrorífico a ojos de Kankri. Eso y su mirada, oscura e inexpresiva, que en ese momento estaba clavada en él.

–Uhm... Hola –Kankri forzó una sonrisa y se dispuso a atenderle, su pulso acelerado. Podía sentir esos fríos ojos clavados en él mientras pasaba la compra por el escáner. Su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando tuvo que entregarle el cambio, asegurándose de no rozar su mano.

El señor Makara se marchó rápidamente, pero Kankri siguió sintiendo escalofríos hasta la hora de salir. Aún notaba su mirada sobre él, como si lo estuviera examinando, siguiéndolo, acechando tras cada esquina. Kankri se dio cuenta de que había acelerado el paso, pero no frenó. Los latidos de su corazón iban cada vez más rápidos, asustados y expectantes. De repente, un perro empezó a ladrar en algún lugar cercano. Kankri dio un salto, su pulso corriendo bajo su pecho, y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verle ni que el bajo de sus pantalones se mojara al pisar los charcos.

Sólo paró al llegar a la biblioteca, su aliento todavía apresurado. Cruzó las puertas y se paró en la entrada, respirando fatigosamente hasta que su ritmo cardíaco se hubo tranquilizado. Entonces se dirigió al mostrador de información, donde una chica de aspecto aburrido hojeaba un librillo tranquilamente. Era todo contrastes, su piel blanca como la nieve cubierta con una camiseta y falda negras y llenas de encaje. La única joya que llevaba, un colgante, colgaba entre sus clavículas, un pequeño pulpo morado dando el único toque de color a su vestimenta. Su pelo rubio platino, cortado justo bajo las orejas, estaba retirado hacia atrás gracias a una diadema oscura, mostrando un rostro ovalado y una nariz pequeña y recta, y unos ojos enormes y negros como el maquillaje que los rodeaba. Al ver cómo el muchacho se acercaba la chica se levantó, una figura esbelta que contrastaba con la del propio Kankri, menudo para su edad y más rechoncho de lo que le hubiera gustado. Rose Lalonde era una de las pocas personas que parecía disfrutar realmente de las conversaciones con el mayor de los Vantas, que usualmente versaban sobre los últimos libros que ambos habían leído, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba tratando de psicoanalizar al chico, haciéndole toda clase de preguntas inusuales para después guardarse sus conclusiones tras una pequeña sonrisa. Aun así, el muchacho disfrutaba la atención que se le prestaba, y una vez satisfecha la curiosidad de Rose, ambos podían proceder a discutir sobre el argumento de la última novela de Susan Elizabeth Phillips, que Kankri había encontrado en la habitación de su hermano y que Rose quería utilizar como "Material de investigación".

Kankri observó cómo la chica sacaba un ajado librillo de una bolsa y se lo tendía. No tenía el código del libro en el lomo, así que supuso que el libro pertenecía a la misma Rose. Miró el autor.

–Galdós –La joven lucía una levísima sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar–. Realismo del diecinueve. Lo encontré por mi casa, pero a mí no me gustan demasiado ese tipo de historias –Se encogió de hombros–. Sin embargo, creo que a ti te interesaría.

–Gracias –Murmuró con el libro ya abierto en sus manos.

En ese momento, se oyó una ligera vibración. Rose sacó su móvil del bolso y miró el mensaje. Entonces, su boca se abrió en una gran sonrisa que Kankri nunca había visto. La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, pero sus ojos todavía brillaban cuando volvió a dirigirse a Kankri.

–Vaya, vaya… –El chico nunca habría imaginado que la cara de Rose, siempre algo distante y seria para su edad, pudiera hacer ese tipo de expresiones– Parece que alguien está contenta.

Rose ya había recuperado su expresión neutral, y esbozó su típica media sonrisa ante el comentario de Kankri.

–No pretendo ser desagradable, Kanny –El chico frunció el ceño. Odiaba ese sobrenombre que le había dado Porrim, le hacía sentirse como un crío–, pero mis citas no son asunto tuyo.

La tenue risa de Rose resonó suavemente en la sala casi vacía, y Kankri notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían.

–No me digas que de verdad te ha molestado –Los ojos negros estaban clavados en él con cierto brillo de diversión–. Debería hacerlo más a menudo, Kanny –Alargó la palabra tanto como pudo, haciendo que el chico se removiera, molesto.

–Por favor, Rose, agradecería que no utilizaras esa palabra que no es mi nombre para referirte a mí, si no es mucha molestia.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

–Era broma –La media sonrisa volvió a su rostro–. Pero, si de verdad quieres saberlo…

–No pasa nada –Se encogió de hombros–, ¿de verdad crees que soy un cotilla? La verdad es que sólo venía a buscar algún libro, y –Dijo señalando al librito que le había dado Rose– de momento, estoy servido –Hojeó el libro distraidamente–. ¿Decías que lo has leído ya?

–Sí. Estaba olvidado en el desván y decidí darle una segunda vida –La chica jugueteaba con su colgante entre sus dedos–. La verdad es que está bastante bien escrito, aunque me gustan más las historias de terror o de fantasía. Ya me dirás tu opinión cuando acabes.

–Uhm… Vale –Cerró el libro y se puso la capucha. Se estaba haciendo tarde–. Igual lo habré acabado para este fin de semana o así, si no tengo que hacer horas extra –Cosa improbable, tal y como iban las cosas en el trabajo–. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo. En esta época del año anochece en seguida, y ha estado haciendo un tiempo bastante malo para estar por la calle.

–Depende –Rose miró por la ventana con la mirada perdida–. A mí me gusta la oscuridad. Sin ella, no podríamos ver la luz.

Kankri se la quedó mirando. Desde luego, Rose era una chica excepcional.

–Hasta luego. Ya quedaremos un día.

–Bien, adiós…

Kankri salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Rose sola con sus pensamientos.

Decidió volver a casa por el paseo marítimo, a duras penas iluminado por la luz de las farolas a esas horas. El rugido del mar llenaba sus oídos y hacía temblar el suelo ligeramente, sobre todo en la zona de acantilados. Kankri apretó la bolsa con el libro contra su pecho y agarró fuertemente el paraguas, que parecía a punto de echar a volar. El chico bajó por el paseo hasta la zona de la playa, que se encontraba cerca de su casa, y entonces una violenta ráfaga de viento arrancó el paraguas de su mano. El mayor de los Vantas estuvo a punto de soltar un improperio, pero se contuvo y echó a correr tras él. Por desgracia, el viento era más fuerte que él, y mandó flotando el paraguas, que aterrizó en la superficie arenosa de la playa. Kankri aumentó la velocidad y lo alcanzó antes de que el viento se lo llevara al mar, ya cerca de donde las olas van a morir. La capucha se le había bajado durante la carrera, y su pelo estaba empapado. El agua se deslizaba por su barbilla y cuello, colándose bajo el cuello de su cazadora. Sintió un escalofrío. Allí, junto a la orilla, la oscuridad lo envolvía completamente, y las luces del paseo apenas se alcanzaban a ver bajo el tremendo chaparrón. Se refugió bajo el paraguas tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus manos y el incansable viento, pero el frío y el agua ya lo habían cubierto completamente.

Iba a dar media vuelta y volver al paseo, cuando de pronto creyó oír un sonido. Se acercó más a la orilla, aguzando el oído. Era una especie de gemido tenue. Kankri miró a su alrededor, sin ver nada ni a nadie.

–Esto... ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Sólo el sonido del mar y la respiración del chico, ligeramente agitada tras la carrera. Se encogió de hombros, habría sido tan sólo su imaginación. Pero entonces, volvió a oír el ruido. Ahora era inconfundible, allí había alguien. Alguien que estaba sollozando en la oscuridad. Acercándose más, pudo distinguir una sombra agachada junto a la orilla, un poco más allá. Kankri sujetó el libro bajo el brazo con el que estaba sujetando el paraguas, y con la mano libre sacó su teléfono móvil. Rápidamente, puso la linterna y la dirigió hacia la sombra. Frente a él había un chico ensangrentado, hecho un ovillo en la arena; iba sin camiseta, y podía ver su espalda y brazos llenos de cortes. ¿Qué demonios le habría pasado? Se acercó a él, preocupado. Al aproximarse, vio que la esbelta figura del joven, aun encogida, se alargaba sobre la arena hasta más allá de donde deberían haber llegado las piernas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ese chico no era humano.

* * *

_Nota: Sé que soy cruel por dejarlo en este punto, pero espero no tardar tanto en subir el tercer capítulo (aunque ya veis que me tomo las cosas con mucha calma). Aparte de eso, ¿os imagináis a Karkat leyendo a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, y escondiendo su colección de novelas de su hermano, y lo que es más importante, de Rose? Pobrecillo._

_Y una cosa más: Si os interesa contactar conmigo, podéis entrar en mi tumblr ( www . bekneko . tumblr . com ), donde básicamente subo fanart y reblogueo chorradas (y ahí SÍ que estoy activa)._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
